The legacy process of transaction receipt generation at point-of-sale transactions involves generating a paper transaction receipt (e.g., charge-slip) and maintaining copies of the paper transaction receipt by both the consumer and the merchant. This existing process of paper-based transaction receipts has many issues associated with it. Such issues include the generation and safe-keep of paper transaction receipts by consumers and merchants, which is a major operational hassle. Additionally, the generation and safe-keep of paper transaction receipts involves extensive inventory management for paper, ink cartridges, and other consumables, which has cost and operational overhead. Furthermore, paper transaction receipts involve elaborate back-office setup at the merchant acquirer for retrieval and processing of transaction receipts in cases of disputes, which also has cost and operational overhead. Paper transaction receipts are also problematic in that frequent disputes arise due to erasure of contents on paper transaction receipts. These issues add substantial inefficiencies to the existing transaction process. Moreover, the emergence of new payment products and form factors warrants the need for new ways of managing transaction receipts that fit into the overall consumer experience.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.